someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
My Dream in Pokemon White
I awoke in my bed, I looked around and saw I was back in the world of Pokémon White. "Dammit, I'm back here". I paused, I realized something is wrong with this world, otherwise I wouldn't have been here. I remembered I went to this world since I hit 10 and kept coming until 12, my age now. I decided to go see the person I first saw, Hilbert, the main person in the game, but before that I tried to leave the dream, I couldn't, I was stuck in this god forsaken dream. I sighed, I sent out the Hypno I first caught and went with him to Hilbert's home town. He was sitting there resting, I guess he flew here to say hey to his Mom, "Yo! Hilbert!". I exclaimed. Hilbert looked back. "Oh how's it going Gray?". (My name was Gray when I came to the world). "Hey Hilbert, listen, I need your help. I keep appearing in a world I'm not supposed to be in, I have these.. Visions... (I never told Hilbert I wasn't from here). "I try Hypno's hypnotize but nothing works. I need your help." I went with Hilbert to go see Hilda and Dr. Fennel. Hilbert said he had weird and scary dreams but Dr. Fennel helped solve them. We entered Fennel's house. "Knock Knock". I yelled. Hilda peeked down and then squealed. "GRAY! YOU'RE BACK!!!". Dr. Fennel came down and sighed with a happy look. "Welcome back Gray". I smiled as I walked towards Hilda. But right as soon as I got near her, she locked lips with me in an instant. My face went red. "Hilda. Not in front of Fennel and Hilbert!". Hilda let go. "Sorry". she giggled and walked back to stand beside Fennel. "Hey Dr. Fen. Gray says he has weird 5 minute visions of.. what was it Gray?". I gulped. "I saw. N, formerly a kid from another region. Wally. and I saw. Team Plasma and a factory. Lots of Pokémon in cages, some beaten. I see the Ghostly black and white eyes of the soldiers and N. and I think Plasma is trying to kill off all weak Pokémon. I don't exactly know though. But the Plasma Grunts don't look normal, sort of ghostly and demonic. I'm scared of what I don't know. I need help. Please Dr. Fennel". She put me onto a bed with some helmet with wires hooked up to a machine. "Ok, just lay down and go to sleep, I'll record your brain waves and try to decipher them". I nodded and fell asleep. I awoke to see a creepy looking Eevee. "Hello, Gray, welcome to the Visionary Mindscape. Please. follow me". I followed Eevee. He was a grotesque reddish purplish green. mostly green. he had black eyes melting at the bottom and he had one white pupil and a red stained paw. "Here I will show you a look at the future of what Plasma will do to all small Pokémon region-wide". Eevee walked with me to a mirror, it shows Pokémon bodies all in a pit. evil, ghostly looking Grunts surrounded the area, N. black and red eyes. sat on a giant chair. I gasped with fright. They are going to kill Pokémon! I got angry. Nobody kills Pokémon and gets away with it. I awoke back in the real world, in my double bed. in my head I could see my close friends. Wondering where I disappeared to. I awoke to see myself in a hellish looking environment. Eevee was gone. Just lines of Spiritombs. I walked forwards until I came to the Lavender Town Tower. I looked up in shock, blinked and went in. I walked up the stairs to see Red and Blue. They were Fighting. Red punches Blue and he falls out of the window, I look down and see Blues body. I turned around and Red punched me. I awoke to see Hilda next to me laying against the wall playing something. She was looking at me. "Oh, you're awake". I had blood on my face. and Hilda scooted closer. I saw your fright when you were dreaming. What was wrong?". I told her about Team Plasma and the Tower. She stared at me. "Really?'. I nodded. She looked at me and gave me a kiss. "Don't worry, I'm here for you. We started kissing and then we both collapsed. I awoke with Hilda. "Ugh... what happened last night". I questioned. Hilda opened her eyes. She looked tired. She sat up. "Well I better get going. I have to go somewhere. It's about Plasma's Plans". Hilda jerked slightly. "I'm coming with you". We got up and got dressed and made our way to a bustling town. not anywhere with a Gym. We looked up and saw a factory with Plasma's symbol on it. I keep seeing those red eyes and that blood stained jacket of N. Grotesque Eevee was walking next to me. "So, are you ready, Gray?". I shook my head, "No, but I'm willing". Eevee nodded and disappeared. We walked into the factory. I walked up to the beginning of the room and I yelled "N!!!". All the members of team Plasma looked at me, all of their eyes were exactly like my visions said. N looked at me. "Oh so you made it, how pleasing. I can't wait to see you try, and then I will kill you. He grinned and pulled out a dagger. I just pulled out Hypno and said, Hypno, Curse". Hypno used curse and N just was killed and disintegrated. I then saw all sorts of Grunts rushing towards me, I just blasted them with Curse and killed them instantly. I saw one Executive Grunt with a Blue coat and a Sword. I just smacked him and he disappeared. I sighed as I saw I was fading from the world. I gave Hilda a note as I faded. "Don't Forget". She mumbled. then something began floating behind her. Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta